i wanna be more than friends
by MJ Lynn
Summary: this is based of an episode of castle i saw and THOUGHT IT WAS ADORABLE! ONE SHOT (warning a bit of profanity)


**_Okay so this one was inspired by an episode of the hit TV show Castle. This episode spoke to me.(pardon my hippie moment) and it screamed BECK AND TORI BECK AND TORI. I own nothing… also I am sick so I can post ALL DAY the joys of not having to go to school… oh also on my free time when I'm not making one shots or updating stories(which I need to get to) I create pictures and you can find them on tumblr look up .com I think it is_**

Beck went up to answer his door and was surprised to see his partners father, David Vega. "come in sir." Beck said quickly and both of them sat down. "what brings you to my humble apartment?"

"this killer what is Tori up against?" Beck's father asked. Tori was a homoside detective for the NYPD. Beck is a writer and he hangs around because he can think like a bad guy and figure a next move.

"world class assassin." Beck replied as he sipped his drink.

"I've heard a lot about you Oliver, I know she trusts you. All I ask is you god damn protect her with everything you got?" David asked. "I already lost my wife to this man I can't lose Tori too."

"yes sir." Beck replied and David stood up and left without saying another word. Eventually Beck got up and drove to Tori's apartment. He knocked and she quickly opened the door.

"Tori about this case, were well dealing with a sorta world class assassin, we know he's after you next too." Beck said and Tori's face reddened with anger.

"so you want me to walk away from my mother's case?!" Tori asked/yelled.

"Tori think of what your dad your friends would think if you died." Beck screamed back.

"what about you?" Tori sassed and Beck laughed sickly.

"of course I worry you're my partner even my friend." Beck replied and Tori laughed sickly.

"oh so that's all we are." Tori said sarcastically. Crossing her arms and turning.

"you know what I don't know what we are, you kiss me and we never talk, you almost die in my arms and tell me you love me but WE NEVER TALK ABOUT IT SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE." Beck said. "you know what?"

"what Beck WHAT?" Tori said and turned around.

"you need your mom's case because if you solve it you will have nothing else left to work for." Beck said and that was it.

"were done get out." Tori screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks as he kicked him out.

The next morning Tori walks in to Sikowitz's room and sighs. "I want Oliver to no longer be my partner because he is-" Tori went to list but was interrupted.

"okay he's gone." Sikowitz said Tori was confused.

"wait it was that easy why couldn't you have fired him ages ago?" Tori asked as she leaned against his desk.

"I could've but ever since he became your partner you've had more fun just keep that in mind." Sikowitz said as Tori left.

Beck sighed as he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Oliver,_

_ We are to inform you that as of January-23-2013 you will no longer report for duty at the New York Police Department and are no long Victoria Vega's partner. You may collect your final paycheck tomorrow at anytime._

_-NYPD-_

Beck sighed and set the letter down. 'she really did it she got me fired.' Beck thought and Cat, his cousin ran and read the letter. "it'll be okay Beck she'll need you again then you'll get your job back." Cat assured him but Beck sighed. "I'll go make some tea." Cat walked away from it and sighed. She quickly came back with a pot of tea and two mugs.

"Vega over here." André hollered and Tori turned around and smiled as she was given coffee by one of her best friends.

"shall we?" she asked and laughed. It was a tradition to go to dunkin donuts at this time for them so they could be like TV cops. They got out of the building.

A few blocks away men waited in the alley for officer Victoria Vega to walk by. They were to do as they were told. They watched as she walked by and smiled then laughed. Her fate awaited her soon.

Tori and André laughed as they walked back when Tori was jerked away by two men and one held a gun to Tori's jaw. "you want her to live I suggest you run." The man growled and André ran but to go get help. Only to find that the men had moved Tori to another location.

Beck walked down the street until something shiny caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up then panicked. Tori's necklace, it was given to her by her mother and she never went anywhere without it. Let along lose it on the streets. He looked at the way it landed and picked it up before following the direction it pointed until he found her cell phone. He looked in the alley and anger coursed through his veins at the sight of Tori tied up and the men sexually harassing her. thankfully no clothes had been shed yet and he ran in.

He socket the first guy in the jaw knocking him out cold and same with the other. 'wimps.' He thought and went to untie Tori and panicked when he saw her head fall to the side. "Tori no look me in the eye." Beck pleaded. She tried as hard as she could and fell into his arms. That's when he saw the stab wound in her stomach. He scooped her up and ran to the nearest hospital where she was taken immediantly.

An hour later Tori's father came in and sat down beside him"sorry." Beck mumbled and Tori's father looked confused.

"what did you do wrong son?" he asked and Beck sighed.

"I broke my promise I didn't keep her safe and I'm sorry I failed." Beck muttered and leaned further into his chair. Beck's dad smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"you may not have protected her but you damn well saved her life Mr. Oliver thank you." Tori's father replied and Beck sighed when he saw the doctor.

"She survived surgery but we almost lost her 3 times on the table, there is one stab wound a few severely bruised ribs she got lucky room 284 go." The doctor hollered as Beck ran almost knocking down an old lady who screamed.

"I'll call the coppers on you." She yelled and Beck laughed and stopped a few feet short of her room and walked in. she looked calmer than Beck had ever seen. She was staring out the window and sighed.

"Oliver no one can sneak up on me." Tori said plainly and Beck sat down beside her. Tori turned herself so she was facing him and smiled a rare smile. "thanks for saving my ass back there."

"anytime Tori oh here I found these." Beck handed her the necklace and Tori's eyes lit up. She leaned over and hugged him out of excitement.

"oh Beck thank you thank you." Tori repeated and Beck beamed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "you remembered how much it meant I can't thank you enough." Then the unexpected happened this time Tori kissed him. As she pulled away she whispered. "I wanna be more than friends."

**_Tada the end remember .com I think it is and check out my amazing word skills! THIS IS A ONE SHOT SO PLEASE DO NOT BEG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS! Oh comment too!_**


End file.
